Assault Rifles
The Assault rifles are a class of automatic two-handed weapons characterized by their large profile and usually intended for medium or long ranges. An assault rifle is usually favored due to their accuracy, firepower and large magazines that allow them to take multiple enemies at one (usually 30 rounds). However, due to the recoil produced by constant firing, they will miss the targets, especially at long ranges. Also, while their profiles will make them unsuitable for drive-bys in most land-based vehicles or at close ranges, these weapons can be used freely while on helicopters or boats (as both will have no restrictions in terms of space). As a result of these facts, the assault rifle is widely considered the primary option for any character, leaving other weapon types for certain purposes (pistols for backup, shotguns for close range, among others). The following is the information about the Assault Rifles available in the Grand Theft Auto World. AK-47/Assault Rifle The AK-47 is based on the weapon of the same name. It was first developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is the most popular and widely used assault rifles in the world because of their substantial reliability even under harsh conditions, low production costs compared to contemporary Western weapons and availability in virtually every geographic region and ease of use. In the Grand Theft Auto games, the AK-47 (or Assault Rifle in the HD Universe) are mostly the first weapon of this type adquired by the players, as well as being used by several gang members and criminals. All renditions carries 30 rounds per magazine. Through the series, the AK-47 has resembled some different variants of the assault rifle: *''Grand Theft Auto III, ''Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: The weapon resembles a WASR-2, a post-ban version of the AKM rifle in 5.45x39mm caliber. While it retains the styling of the AK-47, it appears to be smaller than it should be. **A GTA III-style AK-47 was also meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was scrapped and replaced by the Ruger. The weapon's model and textures still remains in the game files *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: The AK-47 is based on the Norinco Type 56, a basic variant introduced in 1956. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV: The weapon is based on the original version of the AK-47, being one of the most realistic representations of said weapon. In GTA IV, the weapon is called Assault Rifle. *''Grand Theft Auto V: The Assault Rifle is strongly based on the Norinco Type 56-II, an improved variant and copy of AKM. Introduced in 1980, with a side-folding stock. The iron sights resemble those from the SVT-40. The Assault Rifle can use a 30-round magazine or a 60-round magazine (although its appearance resembles a 40-round magazine). AK-47-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III. AK-47-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', unused version from the game's files. AK-47-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. AK-47-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. AK-47-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. AK-47-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. AssaultRifle-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. AssaultRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online. Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle in the GTA series is based on the american M16 rifle. It was a select-fire adaptation of the AR-15 rifle that has been widely adopted by other militaries around the world. Total worldwide production of M16s has been approximately 8 million, making it the most-produced firearm of its caliber. in the Grand Theft Auto World, the Carbine Rifle is usually more advanced than the AK-47 and is widely used by law enforcement agencies and the Military. It carries 30 rounds per magazine in various games, except in GTA III (60 round), GTA SA (50 rounds) and GTA CW (50 rounds). In GTA V, it can use an Extended Clip, having 60 rounds per magazine. Just like the AK-47, each game of the series feature a different variant of the M16: *''Grand Theft Auto III: Judging by the handguard and the overall shape, the weapon is based on the Armalite AR-10, a 7.62 mm battle rifle developed by Eugene Stoner in the late 1950s at ArmaLite. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: The weapon appears to be based on a Colt Model 733 with the front sight facing backwards, or a modernized XM177E2 with many of the features introduced on the M16A2. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: The weapon is based on a M16A1, the finalized production model of the XM16E1 in 1967. It is the same weapon, as the M16 with the addition of a forward assist and corresponding notches in the bolt carrier. **In the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Stowaway, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A1. This, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Carbine Rifle takes a strong resemblance to the M4A1, a fully automatic variant of the basic M4 carbine intended for special operations use. It has the longest range of any non-sniper weapon in the game. *Grand Theft Auto V: The Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different AR-15s, featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that was possibly influenced by the Remington R5 RGP and Heckler & Koch HK416. The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Magpul Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised Picatinny rail, similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a Daniel Defense DDM4V7, notably the handguard, which is the Daniel Defense Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that aren't visible on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). M16-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III. M4-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', camouflaged version from the mission Stowaway. AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CarbineRifle-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online. Ruger The Ruger is a weapon exclusive in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, based on the real life Ruger Mini-14F, the folding stock version of the Mini-14 rifle. The Ruger appears in a grey color and carries 30 rounds per magazine. Ruger-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is loosely based on the CTAR-21 carbine, a variant of the Israeli TAR-21 and the Kel-Tec RFB. It appears to have a loosely modeled handguard of yet another variant of the TAR-21, the IWI X95, and a raised scope mount. It comes with a 30-round magazine and has the option to extend to 60 rounds like the other assault rifles in the game. Oddly, the Advanced Rifle has a rear sight, but no front sight. This would actually make aiming a bit difficult. Probably a developer oversight. However, for the enhanced versions of the game, the weapon features a front sight. AdvancedRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online. Special Carbine The Special Carbine is a weapon appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online in the Business Update DLC. The Special Carbine is visually based on the Heckler & Koch G36C. The handguard is a similar size and shape to that of the G36C, but the vent holes are lower down that of the H&K, meaning space for 6 instead of 2 per side. The picatinny rail carry handle is more linear than those of the G36 family, but is derived from the G36C variant. The assault rifle features a pistol grip with three thumb grooves, unlike any German assault rifle in production in 2013. The magazine's shape is rectangular, inspired by 7.62 Galil variant's magazines. Instead of the G36's ambidextrous charging handle that lies flush with the body, the Special Carbine has a charging handle that juts out on both sides of the weapon in the same location. On the enhanced editions, it erroneously has ejection ports on both sides of the weapon. SpecialCarbine-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online. Bullpup Rifle The Bullpup Rifle is a weapon appeared in the High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is based on a mish-mash of various elements of Chinese assault rifles; it has the overall shape and lower handguard of a QBZ-95-1, the rear section of a Type 86S, the selector switch from a QBZ-95 and the forward section and cooling vents are lifted from a LAPA FA-03. It also appears to have an M16-style front sight/gas block. Unlike the QBZ-95-1, the picatinny rail carry handle is totally flat it also shows qualities of the Steyr AUG, including the pressure based triggering and overall design of the gun. BullpupRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online. Compact Rifle The Compact Rifle is, as the name suggests, a smaller version of the Assault Rifle, added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. The Compact Rifle is largely based on a Micro Draco AK Pistol, albeit with a more conventional handguard. The weapon is modeled after a variant with a tactical rail, except moved to the rear and having a flash muzzle. The overall details are reminiscent of the AK-47 from the 3D Universe games and in Grand Theft Auto IV, though with a slighty darker appearance on the wooden parts. The middle section of the weapon (mainly the ejection port) is closely similar to that of the Assault Rifle and the Heavy Shotgun (since all of them are based on the same family of weapons). CompactRifle-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. See Also *Machine gun *Submachine gun *Light Machine Gun *Shotgun *Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons by type